What we're doing is wrong?
by Bsnowflake
Summary: Sora kissed Riku,but Riku thinks its wrong. What happens when his heart tells him otherwise. -LEMON- just straight up lemon. Sora X Riku


There was a loud thud as the taller male was pushed into the wall. His eyes opened wide as he tried to comprehend the situation. He pulled the smaller boy off of him reluctantly."Sora," he said between gasps of air, "what are you doing? This is wrong." Said boy just turned red and stared at the floor. "But, Riku." There was a long silence before Riku moved away from the wall and the quiet brunette.

Riku sat down on the couch. He sighed as he ran his hand through his silver hair. Sora slowly turned around and walked past the couch. Never making eye contact with Riku. He took a seat next to him. Riku looked over only to see Sora's bangs hiding his face. He sighed again. "I'm sorry, "that seemed to make Sora jump, "but we can't do this." Sora looked at Riku, face still flushed. "Don't be sorry. I'm the one that...that kissed you. I don't know what i was thinking." Sora said.

Riku stared at his face. He could see all the emotions his best friend was going through. Lust, anger, disappointment, guilt. Riku started to speak but was interrupted by Sora's small noise. His eyebrow raised an inch."Sora?" Riku said. Sora looked at Riku and then started to shake. Riku's eyes went wide. 'What is he doing? Is he crying? Oh god what am I supposed to do?' "You should have seen the look on your face" Sora said between giggles. Riku gave him a confused look.

Sora fell over laughing. Riku was now completely confused. Sora wasn't crying, he was laughing. At him. Riku started to glare at Sora, making Sora laugh more. Riku broke out into a smirk. "I'll give you something to laugh about." he hissed. Sora's eyes widened as he immediately stopped laughing. There was about 3 seconds of silence before Riku jumped off the couch onto a screaming Sora. It wasn't long before Riku's hands found his weak spot.

Sora busted out in laughter as Riku's hand continuously tickled away. There they were for ten minutes before Riku released his grip and relaxed. Allowing Sora to do the same. Their faces hovered inches from each other. Sora's heart immediately started to beat faster. Riku on the other hand had started to drift off in Sora beautiful, blue eyes."Ri..Riku?" Sora softly whispered. Riku was pulled out of his trance at Sora's warm breathe on his own lips.

Sora's eyes widened as Riku's warm lips came crashing down on his. It was hot and rough. And Sora wanted more. He wrapped his arm around Riku's neck pulling him closer. Riku only smirked. Sure Riku thought that it was wrong, but his heart was telling him otherwise. The kiss started to grow frantic. Hands everywhere. Soft moans and purrs. Riku pulled away breathless. Sora gaped up at him. Face red and panting slightly. "Where?" asked Riku in a hoarse, lust filled tone. Sora could barely manage to get out bedroom before he was whisked away down the hall.

He was gently laid down as Riku placed a sweet kiss on his lips. Sora laughed at the gentle gesture and reached up to cup Riku's face. He gave a small look of displeasure before Sora started to plant small kisses on the corners of his mouth. He gently tugged his hands away and pushed him back down on the bed. "Tsk, tsk. Slow down Sora." Riku teased shaking his finger in front of Sora's face. Sora only pouted in response.

Riku dipped his head down to lightly plant kisses on Sora's neck. He gasped as Riku bit the flesh there, marking him. Riku's hands found the hem of Sora's shirt lifting it off of him. Sora shivered as the air hit his bare chest. Riku smirked again as he took hold of one of Sora's pink nipples. Sora jumped, Riku's smirked then lowered himself to take the other nipple into his mouth. Sora started to squirm at the feeling. Riku chuckled as he pushed Sora down.

"What is with you?" he said. Sora 'huffed' and rolled his eyes. Riku lowered himself to Sora lips and bit. Sora screamed in pain. Blood rushed to the surface as Riku licked it. He quickly forgot about the pain as Riku gently massaged his lip with his tongue. Sora moaned into the kiss, as Riku ran his hands down Sora's side, enjoying the small goose bumps that formed there. Riku's hand gently slid over Sora's clothed 'member'. Sora immediately bucked his hips into Riku's hand.

Riku chuckled at Sora's actions as his own pair of pants started to tighten. Sora glared at Riku, while panting, not really getting the message across. Riku started to unbutton Sora's pants slowly. Sora burned. "Stop, stop teasing me!" he screamed as he clenched his teeth. Riku stopped, looked up, and quickly grabbed Sora's pants and slid them down. Sora moaned at the action, bucking his hips into the air. Riku reluctantly pulled away. He quickly got rid of his clothes, discarding them to the floor. Where they were forgotten.

He kissed Sora again before he removed his boxers. He shoved his fingers into Sora's mouth. Sora's tongue seemed to dance around them. Riku loved the feeling, his arousal starting to burn worse now. He quickly pulled them from Sora's mouth and placed them at his entrance. First one and then two, scissoring his entrance, and then the tird. Sorea moaned and moaned enjoying the feeling. He pulled his fingers out and placed himself at Sora's entrance.

Riku slammed in. Sora screamed. Tears started to run down his face as Riku kissed them away. He restrained himself. It was so hard not to pull out and slam back into his tight ass. Sora slowly breathed in and out as he tried to calm himself down. A few seconds passed as Sora calmed down. He nodded his head and moved his hips up to show Riku he was ready. Riku pulled out and slammed back in. Both boys moaned. Sora rolled his hips up and down making Riku hiss in pleasure. He pulled out and then in.

"Faster..." Sora panted. Riku obeyed. A few minutes later Riku found himself close to his climax. He grabbed Sora roughly pumping him hard and fast, matching his thrusts. Both boys came rather quickly after that. Riku collapsed on Sora, gently kissing him. He rolled off, and there was an odd silence. "I think,I think I love you." Sora said shyly. Riku looked over at him and laughed. Sora stared at him. "You 'think' you love me?" he said. Sora still stared at him, slowing turning red. "You 'think' you love me. Sora we just made love and you 'think' you love me!" He screamed throwing his arms into the air.

Sora started to get nervous. 'Is he mad?' Riku rolled over and kissed Sora on his red bruised lips. Riku smiled, confusing Sora."Ofcourse you love me, and I love you." Sora smiled and kissed Riku back. Why did he ever think that what they were doing was wrong?


End file.
